Reconciliation of the Council
by GamerColyn117
Summary: This is in an AU after the end of season 5. The Jedi have felt a major shift in the Force after the departure of Ahsoka Tano. Master Plo Koon has had the hardest time with her leaving. Yoda invites Plo Koon to help teach a meditation session to younglings, in hopes that Plo Koon will be able to heal his emotions...
1. Chapter 1

Jedi Master Yoda was walking towards the youngling hall in the temple; he had a class on meditation to teach soon. He was still saddened by the fact that Ahsoka Tano had left the Jedi order only three days ago. As he walked along, he was deep in thought, thinking about what could have driven young Ahsoka away. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Plo Koon until he bumped into the Kel Dor master.

"Ah, Master Plo, sorry I am. Lost in thought I was."

"It is quite alright Master Yoda," Plo replied, "We have all been very distracted the past few days."

Yoda sensed the sadness in Plo Koon's heart. Although his breathing mask covered his face, Yoda could tell that Plo was still very upset at Ahsoka's departure from the order. "Grieving over young Ahsoka, you still are. Sad and heavy around you, the force is." Yoda said, closing his eyes.

"Yes Master," Plo replied. "I don't know how I just stood there when she walked out. I have always thought of 'Soka as a daughter, so her leaving was…." He stopped, his voice dropped. "It was just too much for me, Master."

Yoda smirked at Plo's response, now seeing how much the Kel Dor cared for Ahsoka. "Always knew this, I have." He responded with a chuckle. "Over the years, much respect from young Skywalker, you have gained by caring for her. Not an easy task is it, gaining respect from him." He could sense that Plo was starting to feel better.

It was then that Yoda had an idea; he could use this meditation lesson to connect with Plo Koon and aid in his emotional healing. Yoda also knew something would surprise Plo in the classroom and help change his feelings. "Help me teach a lesson on meditation to younglings, could you?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to help, Master, I know how younglings just _love _listening to you." Plo replied, laughing.

Yoda laughed at the response, knowing that Plo Koon didn't joke very often. "Good. Quickly we must be, starting the class is." He replied, starting to walk towards the meditation practice room.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Jedi masters Yoda and Plo Koon walked into the youngling's meditation practice room, they were greeted by many bright and smiling faces. A few groans could be heard coming from a few of the children as they saw Yoda would be teaching the lesson. "Worry not younglings, brought along another teacher I have." Yoda started.

"Hello young ones, I am Jedi Master Plo Koon." He said introducing himself. He didn't know many of the younglings from this group, as he had been away from the temple for many months on the front lines of the war. His exchange in the hall with Yoda had helped ease his feelings a little and he felt better. He began to look around the room at the younglings, when his gaze stopped on a particular one. His vision began to blur; at first he thought there may have been a small leak in his ocular mask coverings, but then realized that tears were forming in his eyes for another reason.

Yoda felt a ripple coming from Plo's force signature and instantly knew what had happened. He looked to his right and saw why Plo was sad. A young Togrutan girl around 5 years old was standing near the back of the room. This was in fact the surprise that would change Plo.

Plo Koon knew that the young girl wasn't Ahsoka, but he couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her. He was floored at her appearance; her skin was a lighter orange, her facial markings were slightly darker and more round, but other than that she looked almost exactly like Ahsoka did when she was that age. He dissipated most of his feelings into the force, but saw Yoda looking at him with a saddened expression. Plo knew that Yoda had sensed his sadness. All of a sudden he felt his heart beating faster and excitement was building up inside of his chest. He looked back at Yoda, who silently confirmed he had felt that as well by nodding with a smile. Plo walked to the back of the classroom and knelt down on one knee to get a better look at the young Togrutan girl. "Hello little one, what is your name?" he asked with a lighter voice.

She took a few steps back and bowed, then held her hands behind her back nervously. She looked down at the ground and replied, "I am Arlia Tey."

"It is nice to meet you, Arlia." Plo Koon responded. "I know this isn't the way Jedi do things, but…." His voice lingered off as he was now trying to push more feelings into the force. "Never mind, it was nothing. I am glad to have met you young one." He said, walking back to the front of the room by Yoda.

"Time it is to begin the lesson." Yoda stated, sitting down on the floor. The younglings all sat down as well. "One of the most powerful tools a Jedi can wield, meditation is. Boring you may think it is, but insightful it can be. One of you here, very strong with meditation you are, who is it?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Arlia stood up, "I am, master. Our clan overseer says I am the most proficient in meditation."

"Come, sit between Master Plo and I. Help us to teach your friends, you will." Yoda said with a smile on his face.

Arlia walked over and sat down between the two Jedi masters. She was nervous; no one had ever asked her to do something like this before.

"Alright younglings close your eyes and stretch out with your feelings and connect to the force." Plo Koon decided to help out. "Take it slow. You may find it difficult at first, but you will find the force to be very willing to take you in."

"Be afraid of what comes next, you must not be. In total darkness you will be, once in meditation you are." Yoda explained as he sensed they were getting close to a meditative state.

Plo Koon was surprised that the young Togrutan girl had not gone into meditation yet. "Arlia, I would like to show you something very… special to me, but I can only do so if you are meditating." He said, not able to put his feelings into words.

Yoda knew what was happening. He saw that Arlia had a very puzzled look on her face. She looked over at him with confused eyes. He smiled and through his thoughts told her, _"Use your connection to the force, feel many things you will. Something to say Master Plo has, but put it into words, he can not." _She looked more confused for a second, and then closed her eyes.

Arlia heard Master Yoda telling her to listen to the force. She shot a confused look back at the green master, then closed her eyes. She searched through the force energy in the room. She could everyone's force signatures, but only one of them stood out to her. Master Plo's force was trying to tell her something, so she concentrated hard on it. The forced flooded her with emotion when she listened to it enough. She had no idea that a Jedi master had so much emotion tied into the force. Arlia felt a particular energy directed towards her, so she focused on it. All of a sudden, everything went dark and she couldn't see anything.

**I hope you guys like this new idea. I am really excited to start this story and I have some really cool thoughts on what to do in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Arlia looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. _This must be what deep meditation is like, _she thought to herself. It was strange that she could freely move around inside of the meditation. "Hello," she yelled into the darkness, "Master Yoda, Master Plo? Whose meditative state are we inside of?" There was no response. She started to feel scared, not knowing how to leave the meditation.

"Young Arlia, good it is to see you." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Master Yoda! I'm so glad you are here, I was starting to think I was lost forever." Arlia said, walking towards the Grandmaster.

"Strange you think this place is, hmm?" Yoda questioned. "Much more in tune with the force you must become, to understand these meditations clearly."

"Whose mind are we in right now, Master Yoda?" Arlia asked with a confused face

"Master Plo's." he replied with a big smile. He knew what Plo wanted to show Arlia that was so special. If Plo could show them memories like this, he must want to ease his pain badly. "Come, follow me you must. To find the force signature we are looking for, we will." Yoda said walking away from their arrival point.

After walking around for a few minutes, Yoda stopped. He concentrated on the feelings that Plo was putting off in this area. "Found it we have." He said, turning to Arlia. "Come young one, look at Master Plo's memory you must."

As Arlia walked closer to Master Yoda, the surrounding area began to look like a small village. She could see small fires still burning and a large gathering of people. _Wait, _she thought _this looks like home. It must be Shili!_ "Master Yoda is this Shili?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes Arlia. A memory from many years ago, this is. An assignment to investigate the pirate attacks on Shili, Master Plo was given." Yoda replied, trying not to give too much away. He wanted to tell Arlia that they would feel everything that Plo had felt on that day, but decided he would let her figure that out on her own. "Close attention you must pay, now. Watch the memories unfold, we will."

-0-0-0-0-0-

For Jedi Master Plo Koon, It was just a normal day at the Jedi temple. He had been meditating deeply the night before and he was getting up fairly late. _By the force, I'm going to be late for the council meeting! _While he was running to the council chambers he heard a few of the younger Jedi laughing; it was very rare to see Plo Koon late for anything. Approaching the council chambers he was met by the two temple guards.

"Master Plo, the council is waiting for you inside." One of them said, unlocking the door.

"Thank you." Plo said, walking by and pushing the doors open. He felt quite embarrassed when he saw that the entire council was already in attendance.

"Master Plo, glad we are that you could make it." Yoda said, somewhat chuckling.

"Forgive me for my tardiness, masters. I seem to have overslept." He replied, quickly taking his seat.

"Gathered for a pressing matter, we are." Yoda began, "Learned of a large pirate attack on the planet Shili, we have. From Master Shaak Ti, much of this information has been given."

Plo looked around and saw that a hologram of Shaak Ti was in her seat. He could see the worry in her face; it was her homeworld after all.

"Master Ti has suggested that we send a member of the council to Shili." Master Windu began to explain, "She would be going right now, but since she is dealing with other issues in the Outer Rim, she would be unable to make it in time."

"Like to volunteer, would one of you?" Yoda asked, looking around the room.

Plo sensed that many of the masters were skeptical about this assignment. He was surprised when no one said anything. He was about to express his willingness, and then Shaak Ti spoke up.

"If I may, masters. I would suggest sending Master Plo to Shili. Besides me, Master Plo knows the most about my people and our customs. I feel that he would be a perfect fit for this assignment." She said, looking over at Plo.

"A very wise choice, sending Master Plo would be." Yoda said, contemplating the idea. "If any objections there are, bring them up now you must." The room remained silent.

"It is decided then. Master Plo, expect to be leaving tomorrow morning for Shili." Master Windu said.

"Thank you masters, I would be honored to go. Do not worry Shaak, I will help your people the best I can." Plo said, looking back over at the now smiling Shaak Ti.

After the meeting, Plo walked back to his quarters. Throughout the session, he had a nagging feeling in the force around him. He decided to not worry about it for now, and began to pack his things for the trip. In the middle of packing, he heard a knock at the door. He walked to open it and found Yoda standing outside his doorway. "Ah, Master Yoda, come inside. I was just packing for tomorrow's trip, how can I help you?"

Yoda shuffled over to the chair in the living room to take a seat. "In need of help, I am not. Sensed something in the force around you I did, during the council meeting." He said after sitting down.

"Yes, master. I don't know what it was, but I felt the force trying to tell me something after learning about Shili." Plo said, trying to find the feeling again.

Yoda sat in silence for a few seconds, then looked up at Plo and smiled. "Know something special will happen to you on Shili, I do. See what it is, I cannot. Listen to the force with intent, you must," He said.

Plo was confused, but knew that Yoda was right. "Thank you master, I will be sure to stay in tune with the force while I am there." He hesitated about asking what else was on his mind, and saw that Yoda knew.

"Knew it I did, something else on your mind there is." Yoda said, smirking.

Plo couldn't help himself, and laughed. "Master, you always seem to know these things at the right times." He hesitated again, but decided to continue for his own sake. "Could you help me meditate on this more, Master?" he said, embarrassed.

"Help you I will, but a question I have for you. If all this time you spend flying around the galaxy, practice meditation a lot, why don't you?" Yoda replied, on the edge of laughing.

"Well master," Plo replied sheepishly, "I actually don't know."

The two Jedi masters both laughed loudly, but had to quiet down when they sensed confusion from Jedi passing in the hall outside.

"Learn from this, I hope you do." Yoda said as the two Jedi walked into Plo's meditation room. As they sat down, he felt anxiety around Plo and decided to poke fun again. "Worry not, Plo. Tell Master Ti about your problem, I will not." Although it was very difficult to tell, Yoda felt Plo's heart rate jump for a moment as embarrassment swept through the force around him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out. Some stuff was going on while I was writing this a while back, so I had to take a break.**

**I hope you like what is going on so far. I will be much quicker with this next chapter though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jedi Master Plo Koon was entering the orbit of Shili much earlier than he had planned. He had volunteered to check on the well being of the planet's citizens only a day earlier in an emergency council meeting. Information from the surface showed that pirates had attacked a few small villages before being driven off by the government. "_What is so important to these pirates that they attack these peaceful people?"_ Plo wondered to himself. Upon entering the atmosphere above a larger city, lights flashed on the console to his left. He hit a button and a male voice spoke.

"We welcome you to our planet, Master Jedi. I have been instructed by the Senator to give you coordinates to each village that was attacked."

"Thank you for your hospitality. Those coordinates will be very useful to me, tell the Senator that I am grateful." Plo responded as the coordinates were instantly relayed to his NAV computer. Once the first village's coordinates were set, Plo flew off towards it.

It only took a few minutes to reach his first destination and Plo's heart sank when he arrived. From the sky he could see the damage to the village; many homes were completely destroyed, there was debris scattered throughout the streets, and people were working hard to clean it all up. As he landed, Plo noticed three armed men walking towards his ship. Without making many abrupt movements, he hopped out of the cockpit and began walking towards the men.

"Stop right there!" the male in the front said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Plo Koon. I am a Jedi Master from Coruscant. The High Council has sent me to your planet to survey the villages recently attacked by pirates." Plo explained, calmly.

"Jedi?" the man asked, lowering his blaster "We thought the Republic would just send their basic aid divisions, we never expected a Jedi Master to come out here! Please, follow me back to town, our leader would like to know about this."

Plo followed the man into town. They passed many of the ruined buildings all of which were being cleaned up by other citizens. A few of the Togruta looked in awe at the Jedi, many whispers were heard amongst them.

As they reached what looked to be the center of town, the guard walked towards another man.

"Sir, this is Jedi Master Plo Koon. He has come to record what has happened to the attacked villages."

The other Togrutan man turned around, "Thank you for bringing him here, Rito, you may leave now."

Plo sensed weariness in the man's voice; he had obviously been working extremely hard with little sleep.

"Master Jedi, I never expected the Republic to send someone like you out here. My name is Tarilo Hii, I am the village's leader."

"It is nice to meet you, Tarilo." Plo responded, giving a slight bow. "When the council heard of the attacks on Shili, we were very worried. There was an emergency meeting held and we decided to come on our own accord, the Senate has not ordered us to come here."

"We admire your council's decision. Although it may seem like a bad situation for us, our government is very helpful in times like this. Every village that has been attacked has already been given resources to rebuild, we aren't in much need of aid." Tarilo stated, "Come, sit down, you must be tired from your travels. I will give you any information for your report and would love to have you stay in our village until tomorrow."

"Thank you for your offer, but I must travel to another village today." Plo responded with gratitude. As the two men sat down, Plo felt the force trying to get his attention. "_I need to be mindful of these feelings, Yoda told me something would happen here." _Plo thought to himself. "So, Tarilo, let us begin with the casualties."

Tarilo looked down with a pained expression. "We only lost two people. A husband and wife, they acted defiant as the pirates raided their home." He trailed off for a moment, and tears began to form in his eyes.

Plo could sense the grief inside of the man. The sensation in the force began to get stronger as Tarilo continued his story.

Tarilo looked up at the Jedi and with tears slowly falling, he continued. "The husband tried to fight back, but was shot. The wife attacked the man who killed her husband, but was thrown to the ground and then shot by the leader." Tears were now streaming down Tarilo's face, "They had a daughter, only three years old. When the pirates left, she walked outside and saw her parents' bodies in the street."

The force was now something that Plo could feel physically moving him. He fell to his knees and reached for his heart. "_What is happening? I have never felt something like this in my life." _He asked himself.

Tarilo stood up, "Master Jedi, are you alright?" he asked, quite alarmed.

"Yes, I am alright, Tarilo." Plo responded. "I just felt the strongest presence of the force I have ever had." He sat back down, his heart still beating at an increased rate. "I only need their surname to finish the casualty report, may I ask what it was?"

Wiping away his tears, Tarilo replied. "Yes. Their surname was Tano."

-0-0-0-0-0-

As Master Yoda sat watching the memory, he sensed a ripple coming from Youngling Arlia. "A powerful connection to the force, these meditations have." He said.

Arlia had felt exactly what Master Plo had felt on that day and she was surprised at it all. "Master Yoda, I noticed something that the man said. He told Master Plo that the two people's surname was Tano. Isn't that Ahsoka's surname?" She asked with interest.

"Ah, paid well attention you have. A small detail that was, but caught it you did. Yes, young Ahsoka's surname that is." Yoda replied, smiling at the youngling's question.

Arlia knew the name was familiar. As she thought more about that little information, she suddenly knew what this memory was about. "Master, are we seeing the day that Master Plo met Ahsoka?" she asked excitedly.

Yoda smiled at Arlia's problem solving. "Answer that question, I cannot. Continue to meditate on this memory, we must. Find an answer to that, we will." He replied. As he felt Arlia begin to concentrate again, Yoda began to plan.

If all went well after this meditation, Plo would be free of his sadness. These were more steps towards a final decision that would help decide the fate of the Jedi Order. As the war began to wind down, Yoda sensed that a change in the code was needed. Now that the trial of Ahsoka had ended so badly for the order, he felt that the council would be more open to change.

When he felt Arlia was in meditation again, Yoda cleared his mind of his plan. For now, he would have to watch the memory unfold and note the slight changes in Plo. After a moment of silence, Yoda was back into meditation and found the force signature of the memory.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**I hope you like this chapter. I felt like leaving the memory in that spot was a good idea, as Yoda and Arlia could talk a little about it. I can't wait to share more of this story!**


End file.
